Un allé sans retour
by LiyHiy
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire un résumé, c'est une histoire basée sur le couple MidoTaka. Je ne préfère pas en dire plus, comme c'est un simple OS, je ne veux pas vous révéler l'intrigue.


Un allé sans retour.

Les vitres des grands grattes-ciels reflétaient les rayons du soleil dans un bruit assourdissant. Les habitations se trouvaient près d'une nationale qui grouillait de voitures en ce lundi premier juin. Elles étaient si lointaines qu'elles ressemblaient à des fourmis qui se rendaient aux chevets de leur reine. Quelle reine me diriez-vous ? La société bien évidemment, il est aussi évident qu'elle nous contrôle, qu'elle est maître de notre vie même si nous ne voulons pas nous l'avouer.

Rouges, vertes, noires, grises, bleues, roses, violettes, marrons, blanches et encore d'autre coloris différents... Les véhicules circulaient dans un concert de couleurs scintillant, grâce à la luminosité extérieur qui battait à son plein. La journée serait sûrement sans nuage, le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu sans limite. Pourquoi était-il bleu d'ailleurs ? Il est vrai que de temps à autre il se tintait de rose ou d'orange mais seulement à l'aurore ou bien à l'aube, tard le soir lors du couché de notre plus belle étoile. C'est vrai, elle est si belle que nous ne pouvons pas la regarder sans risquer que notre vue en soit abîmé.

Tout y était lié à la luminosité en fin de compte, le ciel n'échappait pas à elle non plus, il en dépendait même. Il est dit qu'une lumière blanche émane du soleil, elle serait composé de toutes les couleurs que nous pouvons voir, un vrai arc-en-ciel ! Grâce aux cônes situé dans notre rétines, le cerveau interpréterait la lumière ayant une courte longueur d'onde comme étant bleu et celle ayant une longueur d'onde plus longue comme étant rouge. C'est donc pour cette raison que la toile qui nous surpassait était coloré de cette façon. La science avait un explication pour tout, c'était aussi génial qu'effrayant. Ça ne vous effraie pas vous, de tout savoir sur ce qui vous entoure sans pouvoir laisser votre imagination dépasser les avancées modernes ? Lui, si.

Plus près du jeune homme bien que ce soit encore assez éloigné de lui, il y avait un parc, un joli parc verdoyant, qui lui grouillait de vrais fourmis, les petits insectes à six pattes et deux antennes. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Kazunari ne pouvait pas les voir, pourtant il aurait aimé. Et si il avait pu, il se serait levé pour les voir mais il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Dès qu'il pourrait, il irait sous le cerisiers. Oui, le joli Sakura en fleur qui parsemait l'herbe de couleur douces. Il irait toucher ses pétales et il les soufflerait au visage de son amant avec douceur mais tout de même avec assez de force pour qu'elles le touchent, sinon cela n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Des enfants couraient sur la route à sens unique. Elle était encore plus près de lui que le parc ne l'était. Ce sont leur mères, folles d'inquiétudes qui les prirent par le bras pour les remettre sur le trottoir. Il n'entendait pas, il voyait seulement leur index pointé vers les gamins qui se contentaient de baisser la tête.

Un chien, passa sa tête près de la fenêtre d'hôpital, Takao le regarda si intensément qu'il finit par voir son propre reflet dans la vitre intérieur ainsi que la pièce dans laquelle il était confiné depuis plusieurs jour déjà. Il aurait été incapable de donner la date exacte car seul les repas ponctuaient ses journées, en plus des visites médicales obligatoire. Vingt-et-un, il avait manger vingt-et-un plats ici si l'on comptait ceux de la matinée.

Le rideau qui le séparait d'un autre patient semblait transparent sur le miroir improvisé, alors que son lit avait plus de contenance bien qu'il soit un peu déformé par l'image renvoyé peu régulière.

Son faciès n'avait pas besoin de cette difformité, il était déjà anormal à cause de l'accident qu'il avait subit. Oui, subit, car il n'avait aucune responsabilité quelconque dans l'aléa péjoratif qui s'était produit. Enfin, il tentait de s'en persuader. Il s'acculait néanmoins pendant certaines heures de sa passivité, si il avait regardé avec concentration, si il s'était servit de sa vision lieu de se détendre comme une personne sotte. Il aurait pu éviter se désastre.

Ils n'avaient pourtant pas bu, aucun d'entre eux. Ils étaient même rentrés assez tôt pour être sûr que la fatigue ne les empêcheraient pas de voir tout ce qui se profilait sur la route.

Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas échappé au destin, aussi attentionnés et respectueux de règles soient-ils tout deux.

C'était injuste n'est-ce-pas ? Mais c'est l'injustice qui régule le monde à coup de cruauté sanguinaire.

La chute à la fin du roman était improbable. Elle faisait un parfait parallèle avec ce qui leur était arrivé, aussi surprenante et inattendu. Et quelques fois, elle était sans grande incidence sur l'histoire, il fallait juste qu'il attende, qu'ils aillent mieux tout deux et leur cour de leur vie reprendrait sans tergiverser plus longtemps sur le carambolage qui s'était produit.

Maintenant il sera qu'il faut toujours rester vigilent et ne jamais baisser sa garde, même lorsque les événements se succédaient avec parcimonie et calme.

Voilà ce que ruminait le membre de Shutoku dans sa boite crânienne depuis qu'il avait recouvré la conscience. Et bien que maintes et maintes psychologues venaient le voir durant ses journées, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses pensées ténébreuses.

Et tant qu'il n'en serrait pas plus sur son amant que des «Il va bien, ne vous en faites pas.», il ne ferait pas taire la petite voix qui répétait des choses incongrues en lui. Il voulait juste le voir, quelques secondes suffisaient. Il voulait juste revoir sa chevelure verdoyante, son visage glacé sans aucunes émotions, sa main qui remontait hautainement ses lunettes, sa main bandée avec soin pour empêcher ses ongles de trop pousser, la façon dont il tenait le ballon et dont il recevait ses passes. Des choses sans importances du quotidiens qui pour lui étaient capitales, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, personne ne faisait en sorte qu'il puisse voir Shintaro, le personnel de l'hôpital l'en empêchait même. Il ne faisait rien de mal en le voyant seulement, si ? Cette interdiction était stupide, et elle l'agaçait au plus haut point alors il passait ses journées à regarder l'extérieur silencieusement.

D'ailleurs il connaissait maintenant la vision qui s'offrait à lui par cœur, il pourrait la peindre les yeux fermés. Enfin, si il savait peindre il aurait pu effectivement.

Il se restaurait, bien que la nourriture soit immonde à vous en rendre anorexique, ironique vu l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, mais il ne voulait pas dépérir et offrir un horrible spectacle à Midorima lorsqu'ils se reverront. Il comptait bien rester le plus correct possible physiquement pour que son amant ne le trouve pas répugnant.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à son compagnon où il risquait de vouloir le voir à s'en rendre malade et ce n'était pas son but.

La fin de sa journée fut ennuyante, comme toutes celles qui avaient précédées celle-là. Seul les psychologues avaient été différent avec lui, plus doux, plus agréables, plus quelques chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. Il se tortura l'esprit pour comprendre ce qu'était l'autre sentiment qu'il avait sentit chez les infirmiers jusqu'à ce qu'un sommeil léger et désagréable ne s'éprenne de lui.

Chaque nuit, il avait l'habitude maintenant, des bribes de ce qu'il l'avait mené dans cet endroit revenait le hanter. Ce soir se fut seulement des bruits, il ne voyait rien, et il était voué au mutisme puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler non plus, il entendait seulement tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le choc des voitures, le verre qui se brise, les sirènes des ambulances et des pompiers, les cris des personnes environnantes, mais près de lui c'était silencieux. Ce décors de bruits macabres, semblait rendre la discrétion de Shintaro encore plus audible, comme si elle terrassait tout les bruits pour se rendre plus imposante aux oreilles de Kazunari. C'était sûrement cela le pire, il essayait de le toucher, de lui hurler, de parler mais rien, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter le silence du conducteur. Il se déchirait pourtant l'âme à essayer envers et contre tout de parler, murmurer ne serait-ce qu'un mot, le crier serait mieux mais chuchoter était déjà un bon avancement sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Toujours rien. Il avait l'impression d'être un spectateur, un spectateur privé de la vue qui n'aurait pour tout que l'ouïe. Il s'étouffait, comme si ça respiration ne venait plus. Il se sentait suffoquer, s'était horrible, simplement horrible. Il inspirait, expirait mais c'était comme si il n'en faisait rien. Son pouls s'accéléra et la peur s'ancra en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser, il devait rester mais c'était déjà bien trop tard une infirmière le secouait. Il plissa les yeux, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière de la pièce trop éclairé comparé à la pénombre dans laquelle avait été plongé son cauchemar. Il était seul, il n'était toujours pas là. Il referma les yeux dans le but de se rendormir. Ses rêves effrayants restaient plus supportable que son absence qui le détruisait à petit feu. Oui, bien-sûr que ça la détruisait lentement, comme toute addiction dont l'on vous coupe sans prévention.

Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore quitter l'hôpital.

En outre, quelques détails avaient tout de même changés, il avait arrêté de compter le temps grâce aux rations de nourriture qu'il recevait mais il le faisait avec les secondes puisqu'on avait daigné lui apporter une montre. Il était donc resté 21 repas et 604 800 secondes dans l'antre des soigneurs depuis son réveil. Il en convenait que le laps de temps semblait élevé mais il était incapable de mettre ses repaires temporels en jours ou en semaines.

En plus de ce petit ébranlement, il se remémorait chaque jour un souvenir, oui un seul par levé de soleil pour la simple raison qu'il voulait les redécouvrir en détails avec une lenteur lancinante qui brûlerait son âme d'envie que d'autre remembrances similaires soient créer.

La réminiscence d'une après-midi lui venait en tête, Il ne s'en rappelait que par bribes mais c'était suffisant pour égayer la pièce blafarde dont l'odeur infect empestait ses narines.

Son amant lui avait prit la main, en souriant. C'était rare qu'il sourisse alors Kazunari gardait le moindre détail de ses lèvres en harmonie avec sa dentition blanchâtre en mémoire, si bien qu'il le revoyait, ce magnifique sourire. À Cet instant, il avait compris qu'il s'était perdu en Midorima, il était devenu dépendant de lui. L'amour, jamais il n'aurait que ça lui aurait fait un tel effet. Il s'était métamorphosé d'un chrysalide à un imago, son compagnon signifiait sa libération, son envol. Un papillon, il avait eut l'impression d'en être un, ou plutôt d'en être habité par une centaines.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une prairie de trèfles, où se trouvait plusieurs lettres. D'ailleurs, que faisait des lettres dans une plaine de végétation ?

Ils s'étaient laissé tomber, l'un en face de l'autre. Takao riait, de bon cœur alors que son interlocuteur gardait son calme impérial. Mais il savait, il savait que Shintaro était heureux même si il ne le montrait pas et cela lui suffisait. Ils étaient resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'astre qui les illuminait ne décide de partir se coucher. C'est à la lumière bleuté de la lune qu'ils se levaient.

Sa ressouvenance s'arrêtait ici, il n'arrivait pas à situer la suite de cette magnifique commémoration.

Son regard se tournait de vers la fenêtre, il le voyait, partout en ce lundi quinze juin.

Il ne voyait pas le chien, qui passait pourtant près du verre. Ni les enfants, qui se faisaient encore passer un savon par leur tutrice.

Vous savez, le beau Sakura dans le parc ? Imaginez sa belle floraison toujours aussi dense et épaisse qui s'éparpillait sur le sol. Vous la voyez ? Et bien lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre que des pétales marrons sur le sol, et un arbre nu, mort. Il ne voyait plus les véhicules qui ne cessaient malgré tout d'emprunter la nationale. Le ciel ? Il était devenu noir, pas rouge ni bleu, noir.

Deux semaines s'était écoulé depuis que le premier plateau emplie de nourriture infecte lui avait été emmené. Vous comprenez bien, que le paysage est semblable à ce qu'il était, lui n'a pas changé. La seule chose qui avait changé c'était lui, lui et la vision qu'il portait sur le monde, pleine d'espoir et de jovialité. Il ne voyait plus rien que le vert, le vert des ses cheveux qui hantait ses iris.

Devenait-il fous ? Pas encore, pas totalement il perdait seulement son espoir pour le moment. Il fallait attendre deux semaines de plus, et un suivit par un des psychiatres de l'hôpital pour qu'il sombre, avec lenteur, pour qu'il se déchire un peu plus à chaque heures. Il avait arrêté de compter à présent. Il ne viendra pas le chercher, il l'avait abandonné. Il attendait que quelqu'un d'autre vienne le chercher, quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler, ni chercher. Elle venait à vous, certaine fois elle s'amusait à vous prendre par surprise. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse de temps de temps, elle s'ennuyait après tout.

Pouvions-nous mourir de solitude ? Oui nous le pouvions au vue du corps dont la respiration venait de se couper.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas laisser son enveloppe charnelle à l'abandon. Ils voulaient le protéger psychologiquement d'un choc trop grand, Midorima avait perdu la vie dans l'accident, oui, sur la nationale que Kazunari regardait chaque jour sans souvenir que s'était sur ce lieu que son amant avait rendu son dernier souffle. Si il avait sut, l'issue aurait sûrement été différente mais il n'a pas sut et il ne le saura jamais.

Il sera mort avec une haine profonde et une frustration incommensurable qui lui aura rongé sa raison.

Il s'était menti à lui même, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

«Quand le bonheur n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un mensonge, on veut dormir la vie et prolonger le songe.»

-Henri Frédéric Amiel, Journal intime.


End file.
